


Defending the Crown

by unfolded73



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drinking, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Oral Sex, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfolded73/pseuds/unfolded73
Summary: The ladies of Storybrooke have a girls' night occasionally, and Killian ends up with a nickname





	Defending the Crown

**Author's Note:**

> My fluff offensive continues. This started as just a bunch of dirty lady banter that amused me (because do I have a weakness for writing women oversharing with each other? I do), and then it turned into dirty sex. Oops. For the purposes of this fic, I just pretended all the side characters I wanted are still in Storybrooke. Set several months after the final battle.

It was the third margarita that made Emma open her big mouth. That and the fact that her mother, usually present at a girls’ night such as this one, was absent. 

“You need to advocate for your own pleasure,” Zelena was telling Aurora as Emma came back into the room with her drink. “If he’s not doing what you need him to do to get you off, then you tell him what he needs to do.” 

Emma’s gaze met Regina’s and the two of them had a silent conversation through strategically widened eyes about how these nights always devolved into sex talk and oversharing. 

“Exactly,” Ashley agreed. “Or show him.” 

Aurora looked slightly scandalized at that. “ _Show_ him?” 

“Yeah. I mean, you masturbate, right?” 

“Yes, but–” 

“So teach him to do what you do.” 

Aurora blushed an even deeper shade of red. “I don’t think I could bring myself to do… _that_ when Philip was watching.” 

“You have sex with him, what difference does it make which one of you is touching your twat?” Zelena asked, taking a sip of her drink. 

Ah, yes, Emma thought, the point in the evening when Zelena started using the word ‘twat.’ Right on schedule. 

“Okay, here’s a question,” Ruby asked, coming in from the kitchen. She usually dominated these sex conversations, but since she and Dorothy were hosting, they’d been busy making empanadas. “How often does Philip go down on you?” 

Aurora thought about it. “I don’t know. Once every month or two?” 

Ruby snorted. “Well there’s one problem right there. That is not often enough.” 

“Yeah, _seriously_ not enough,” Emma agreed, staring at the way the ice cubes were melting into her drink. 

She heard the room quiet down, and she looked up to see everyone looking at her. She supposed her usual lack of participation in these discussions made everyone’s ears perk up now that she had offered a comment, vague though it was. 

“Oh? How often would you say is enough, Emma?” Zelena asked, her chin resting on her hands. 

“I don’t know… like, two or three times a week at least, right?” she said, already regretting that she’d said anything at all. 

“Ha!” Ruby crowed. “I always knew Killian Jones would be a champ at eating a woman out.” 

“Oh my God,” Emma muttered, covering her face with her free hand. 

“They’re still technically newlyweds,” Ashley said, perhaps to comfort Aurora, or perhaps to comfort herself. Which made Emma want to argue that she wasn’t getting a lot of oral sex because they were newlyweds, – and yes, technically you get called that up through a year of marriage, but at eight months, she didn’t feel all that newly wed – she was getting it because she really liked receiving it and Killian really liked giving it. But whatever. She’d already said too much. 

“Still,” Aurora said, “two or three times a week–” 

“ _At least_ ,” Ruby added. 

“– is pretty good,” Aurora finished. 

“Well, I don’t necessarily mean to completion every one of those times. Sometimes it’s… just… foreplay, and _why_ do I keep talking?” Emma gulped her drink, although that was probably the opposite of a winning strategy for regaining control of her runaway mouth. 

“Sounds like you’d have some wisdom to offer Aurora then, Emma,” Regina said, and Emma narrowed her eyes, because she’d thought they had a pact, she and Regina, to stay above all of this. _Et tu, Regina?_ she hoped her expression communicated. 

Huffing, Emma crossed and then recrossed her legs. “She’s gotten plenty of good advice. I second all the advice she’s gotten.” 

“Come on, Emma,” Ruby goaded her. “I’m sure there’s something we’ve left out.” 

“I don’t know…” She thought about things that worked for her when she needed a little extra push over the edge. “Touch yourself while he’s fucking you.” 

Aurora’s eyes went wide. Wow, she really was innocent for a married woman, Emma thought. She supposed that not having been cursed that first time, Aurora was operating at a disadvantage compared to the people from the Enchanted Forest who’d had the sexual mores of 21st century America shoved into their heads. On the other hand, Killian hadn’t been cursed then either, and he’d always managed quite well. Perhaps that came down to the difference between being a pirate and being a princess. 

“Really?” Aurora asked. 

There was a general chorus of agreement from the other women. Even Regina nodded her head emphatically. 

“I mean, yeah, you’ve got a better angle on your clit, especially if he’s on top,” Emma said, warming to her topic. “Or behind you. Also, guys mean well, but when they’re getting close, sometimes they sort of forget what they were doing down there.” 

“When you want a job done right…” Zelena said, to a chorus of laughter. 

~*~ 

The next girls’ night was hosted at the Charming’s farmhouse, and Emma came over early to help her mom make stuffed mushrooms. She tried not to focus on how much shittier her sad little mushrooms looked when compared to her mother’s perfect ones. 

The alcohol of the night was whiskey, with Zelena mixing old-fashioneds for everyone. 

“It’s too bad Aurora couldn’t make it; we need an update,” Ruby complained as she helped herself to an olive from the fancy assortment Regina had brought. 

“We really don’t,” Regina said. 

“Update on what?” Snow asked. “What did I miss last time?” 

“Aurora needed orgasm advice, in that she wasn’t having enough of them,” Ruby answered. “That was when we found out that your son-in-law is the cunnilingus king of Storybrooke.” 

Emma almost choked on her drink. “Ruby.” 

“What? It’s a compliment, Emma.” 

Snow just blinked slowly a few times. “Is there an actual crown awarded for that?” she finally asked, which made Regina burst into gales of uncharacteristic laughter. 

Emma rolled her eyes. “That makes it sound like he’s out peddling his talents on the street,” she grumbled. 

“How would he even have time, as often as you’re getting it?” Ashley asked. 

“Yeah, we’re just impressed with how often Killian goes downtown,” Ruby added. 

“Okay, you guys remember this is my mother, right?” Emma asked, her cheeks flaming with embarrassment. “Can we _please_ change the subject?” 

“Perhaps we should turn the tables, as it were, and discuss blow jobs,” Zelena said from over at her little bartending area. 

“Perhaps a portal will open up in the floor and suck me into another realm,” Emma countered. 

“No, come on, I’m in a monogamous relationship with a woman now,” Ruby said, “I need to live vicariously through all of you cocksuckers. Tell me everything. And yes, I’m trying to think of a joke off of ‘suck me into another realm’, Emma, I just haven’t come up with one yet.” 

~*~ 

“Your mother was giving me the oddest looks this evening,” Killian said as he disconnected his hook from the brace, dropping it onto the bedside table and starting to unbutton his shirt. 

Emma looked up from her phone. She’d already gotten into bed, and was lying there idly stalking Henry’s instagram feed. “Huh?” 

“Your mother,” Killian said as he disappeared into the bathroom. She heard him starting to brush his teeth, but then he came back out, shirtless and with toothbrush in hand, foamy toothpaste on his lips. “She was looking at me strangely.” His toothbrush went back into his mouth. 

Remembering their girls’ night discussion from the previous weekend, Emma winced. Why couldn’t Ruby have waited until they were all mostly drunk before telling Emma’s mother that Killian made a frequent habit of going down on her only daughter? Now it was just out there, hanging between them, a piece of information that Snow couldn’t unknow. She listened as water ran in the sink, and then Killian emerged once again. 

“Any idea what it was about?” he continued as he took his pants off. 

“Possibly.” 

“I didn’t do something to offend her, did I?” 

“No. It was just some stupid stuff that people were saying at the last girls’ night. You know how Ruby and Zelena can be when they get some booze in ‘em.” Killian climbed in on his side of the bed and she leaned up and kissed him, unconsciously gauging his reaction. He kissed her back, but there wasn’t much heat behind it. They tended to have two types of goodnight kisses: the type filled with promise that inevitably led to sex, and the type that were actually goodnight kisses. This seemed to be one of the latter. 

“And they said something about me? That bothered your mother?” 

“No, no.” Emma’s attempt at vagueing her way through this explanation was failing utterly. “It was _me_ , _I_ said something, and not in front of Mom. But Ruby has a big mouth.” 

“What did you say?” 

Emma huffed. He was going to make her spill the whole thing. “When we were at Ruby’s place, Aurora mentioned that Philip doesn’t go down on her that often, and without thinking, I threw out an oral sex frequency that the other women found, uh, impressive.” 

A grin unfurled on Killian’s face. “Impressive?” 

“Yeah, and then last weekend, Ruby called you the ‘cunnilingus king of Storybrooke’ in front of Mom. Sorry about that, I didn’t mean for–” 

“It’s quite all right, Swan, if your friends are impressed by our sex life, why would I be upset about that? And as to your mother, while I agree that’s an uncomfortable topic to discuss among family, I’m sure any awkwardness will pass.” 

Emma smiled, relieved. “Yeah. It’s not a big deal, really, just vaguely embarrassing. My friends tend to overshare.” 

“Hmm.” He gave her a peck on the cheek, then reached over to get his book from the nightstand. Emma rolled away, unlocking her phone screen while she pressed the bottoms of her feet up against Killian’s leg to warm them up. 

Silence settled over the bedroom for a few minutes as Killian read and Emma tried to figure out if a kid in one of the pictures Henry was tagged in was holding a beer. She should probably have another talk with him, make sure he understood that if he ever got in a situation where he felt unsafe, he could call, no questions– 

“‘Cunnilingus king of Storybrooke’?” Killian said, interrupting her thoughts. 

Emma giggled. “I didn’t say that, Ruby did.” 

She heard his book snap shut, and then he rolled over and spooned up against her back. “Well, now I need to worry about usurpers to my throne.” He wrapped his arm around her, his hand settling on her breast, and kissed her exposed shoulder next to her tank top strap. “How do I retain this title and all the honors it conveys?” 

Setting her phone down on her nightstand, Emma pressed her ass back against him. She felt a little buzz of anticipation in her abdomen at the way his voice hummed against her skin, the sensation making her clench her thighs together. “I don’t know, it may be a difficult task. Do you think you have what it takes?” 

With a growl, Killian pushed on her shoulder, forcing her onto her back. He pounced, and Emma laughed into his kiss, her arms coming up to thread their way around his neck. This was definitely not a goodnight kiss, it was a kiss that promised a lot, and Emma closed her eyes and lost herself in the way his mouth moved against hers, the push and pull and the wet heat of him. 

Just as quickly as he initiated the kiss, he pulled away, smirking as he stood up on his knees and whipped the covers off of her, exposing her sleep shorts and bare legs to his roaming eyes. He didn’t seem in the mood to slowly work her up to it, the way he sometimes did, spending several long minutes focusing on her breasts or belly as she tried to resist lifting her hips from the bed in desperation. No, tonight he zeroed in on his target immediately, putting his hand and the stump of his left arm at her waist and waiting for her to lift her hips so that he could push her shorts and underwear down her legs. Emma assisted him, kicking them the rest of the way off and then lying there in nothing but a tank top, meeting his gaze. 

Killian was almost rough as he spread her legs, positioning her as he stretched out over the bottom of the bed; settling in for the long haul, it seemed. He gave her no warning before his mouth was on her, his tongue licking inside her and up, inside her and up, then around her clit with a rhythm that made her gasp at the little sparkles of pleasure it created. 

“ _Fuck_ , you’re good at this.” Her fists clenched into the bed sheets. 

“I know.” 

He worked over her slowly, lapping at her as if she were the most delicious thing he’d ever tasted, the wet sound of it obscene in their quiet bedroom. He moaned gently, and glancing down she took in the sight of his black hair between her thighs, his hips pushing down against the bed to get some relief. Then he held his tongue stiff, pressing hard directly on her clit, a deeper, more focused pleasure that made her groan. She started to feel the beginnings of a climax stirring within, almost too soon – she wasn’t ready for it to be over. Killian seemed to sense it, reverting to his softer, meandering licks until she relaxed. He wrapped his left arm around her thigh, opening her further, and continued to alternate between soft and hard, gentle and focused, holding her not on the precipice of orgasm, but certain close enough that she could sense it there, just beyond the next rise. 

Finally, desperate for more, Emma angled her hips, hoping he would get the message and he did, he always did. He brought his hand over slowly, gently drawing his blunt fingernails over the crease where her ass met her thigh before resting a finger at her opening, his tongue still working miracles against her clit. She thrust her hips at his face, and heard his soft chuckle before he slid his fingers in, an easy glide inside her. Two fingers, filling but not stretching her, moving slowly in and out as he licked and kissed and sucked, and it was so good, he was always so good to her, her husband, the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with. A lifetime of this, she thought giddily, grinning up at the ceiling.

When two fingers became three, the pleasurable almost-burn of it made her lose any remaining control she might’ve had left. She grunted, thrusting her hips to take his fingers deeper, to push herself into his face. Her hand reached down and grabbed the back of his head, nails scratching his scalp and fingers pulling his hair as she rode his face, rode his fingers, his tongue a delicious torture right where she needed it, there, there, there… 

Her orgasm crested over in deep, intense waves, wringing every last gasp and moan from her throat, and he kept licking until she couldn’t bear it any longer and jerked away. Little aftershocks pulsed through her, making her shudder as she continued to come down from her high. 

Killian was smiling a satisfied smile as he shuffled up the bed to lie at her side. He wiped off his mouth and beard with his hand, and she’d never be able to see him do that in any context ever again without thinking of this. 

“Good?” he asked. 

She reached down, stroking his considerable erection through his underwear. “You know it was.” 

“I don’t need parity tonight, love. That was just for you.” 

“Feels like you might need something, babe.” She continued running her hand over his cock, tracing the outline of him. 

He moaned, his hips moving slightly with her touches. 

“Come on,” she said, rolling over onto her stomach and pulling her knees underneath her. 

She saw the moment he gave in, his eyes hungry as he sat up and moved behind her. Emma pressed her forehead into the bed between her outstretched arms, waiting as Killian got into position behind her. She felt wrung out and boneless after what he’d done to her, but she could certainly manage to let him fuck her after how diligently he’d worked. 

His cock rubbed over her slick opening a few times before he pressed inside, easily filling her in one stroke after all his attentions. Killian grunted, his hand gripping one of her hips and his stump pressing against the other as he started to move, short, deep strokes that he’d told her before felt incredible at this angle. 

Emma was still buzzing from her orgasm, and knew she didn’t have another one in her, but he felt good moving inside her, and she closed her eyes and concentrated on that feeling. It was only a matter of seconds before he was making noises that told her he was on the edge; he must’ve been close just from licking her, and she grinned to herself as he came inside her, pumping his hips against her ass until he collapsed over her back, panting. 

“See?” she said as he pulled out. “You definitely needed that.” She let her knees slide down, collapsing onto her stomach and not moving another muscle. 

Killian fell at her side in a whoosh of breath. “I can almost come just from tasting you,” he murmured, “especially when you just grab on tight and fuck my face. I adore that.” 

Emma hummed, lifting her head enough to lean over and kiss him on his talented mouth. Collapsing again, she felt Killian sit up, and then the covers settled over her body. She curled up in the warmth, sighing with happiness. She was a mess, and she didn’t even care; she’d deal with it later. Right now, she didn’t think she could move a muscle if she tried. 

“So…” Killian said, brushing a lock of hair away from her face. “Am I still the king?” 

“As far as I’m concerned, you always will be.” 

“Excellent.”


End file.
